


Silhouette

by TiredSmolPrince



Series: Slack Prompts [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2 characters + 1 word, 300 word limit, IM SHOOK YALL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSmolPrince/pseuds/TiredSmolPrince





	Silhouette

He sits pressed up against a rock, the area around him is a disaster zone from his father's attacks and his heart beats loudly to the sound of his blood rushing through his ears. He forces himself to breath in slowly and out again, reminds himself of the hell his tutor would place him in if he panicked over being attacked by a father he has never even known. He crouches, back pressed up against the course rock and grits his teeth, digs his heels into the round and strengthens his resolve as he pears around onto the field.

There is a silhouette bathed in sunlight, it stands strong and tall an impenetrable wall with its arm out stretched as the gun within their hand smokes from the speed the bullets had been shot at. He thinks he knows who this is, the side burns curl in a unique way unlike any other he has seen before and the guns shifts and changes scurries back up an arm and onto a fedora and he is certain it is his tutor that stands in front of his cover.

The sun is blinding, similar to the flames his tutors blood and body sing with; he can not see what his tutor looks like, he can only see his silhouette and it frustrates him, infuriates him he can not see the happiness in his tutors eyes at being in their own original body right now. He calculates it has been three minutes, maybe four and wonders if it would be better to pretend he did not know this man was his tutor.

Tsunayoshi decides that his tutor need not know about his new found knowledge, because he knows that there is no guarantee his solution to the arcobaleno curse succeeds.


End file.
